lessons in 'pulling'
by Vatrina-Chan
Summary: Ciel doesn't see the need to go over his French again, to him they're a dull country with nothing exciting to offer. Sebastian is determined to prove him wrong with ANY means necessary... Warning: Sebaciel Sebastianxciel or whatever you else wanna call it


Lessons In 'Pulling'

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, my first fanfic to be published, so yay to that :)

Warning YAOI, boyxboy (er...boyxman/demon?) SHOTA (possibly in later chapters if there will be any) If you don't like yaoi or don't know what that is...then why the hell are you here in the first place? If you're gonna flame me...well then honestly I don't give shit :)

Now to those of us who like this type of wonderfully hot stuff, sit back and enjoy the (sadly) non-lemony sexiness that is sebaciel.

Oh and I don't own this, if I did well...never mind. Anyways the amazing Yana Tsoboso (I hope I spelled that right :/ ) owns Kuroshitsuji.

"Bocchan, repeat after me, Ferme ta baiser gueule et embrasse mon cul (1)," Sebastian said slowly, over pronouncing each vowel and syllable so his master could copy the foreign words easier.

"What does that even mean? I'm quite fluent in French and I don't ever recall learning anything of the sort," Ciel sighed as he placed his hand against his cheek in a bored manner. Ciel couldn't believe Sebastian was forcing him to go over his French...again. Sure, it probably had something to do with the fact that he was about to visit an influential French Diamond dealer that would open up numerous doors for the young Phantomhive, but that didn't make the lesson any less boring.

"All I will say is that I'm sure it will be useful when having to deal with stubborn French businessmen," Sebastian said with a wry smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Fine, Ferme ta baiser gueule et embrasse mon cul," Ciel awkwardly said as his lips struggled to form the foreign words correctly. His vowels were jumbled and the odd words were hopelessly crooked. Ciel frowned, the phrase sounded utterly butchered when compared to Sebastian's.

"Bocchan, say it again, this time elongate your vowels and use proper diction. Also, I want you to over pronounce your words until you begin to understand how you_properly _form vowels. Again," The butler, now tutor, strictly instructed. Ciel glared at the man, hating how those wretched glasses and halfway pulled back bangs turned his butler into some kind of possessed tutor straight from the depths of the seven rings of hell.

Ciel repeated the phrase, only to be stopped midway and instructed to once again "elongate his vowels." Ciel growled. How was he supposed to 'elongate his vowels' when he didn't even know what the hell that meant?

"Bocchan, how about another phrase?" Sebastian suggested, a gloved hand tediously rubbing his temple with exasperation.

Ciel didn't even bother to respond instead he just grunted and nodded his head in the affirmative. He had more important things to attend to; invitations to decline, letters to read and send, paperwork to sign and approve, and most vital of them all, cases for the Queen to work on. And here he was, stuck in the library, going over a language he already knew quite fluently.

"Aller en enfer Putain Vous salaud (2)," Sebastian said. This time he said this phrase slower than the first hoping his master would at least attempt to pronounce the vowels correctly.

Ciel heavily sighed, his lips barely even attempting to form the correct vowels or words. Perhaps his improper speech was to piss his butler off or perhaps it was just because he wasn't in the mood for lessons, not even the young Phantomhive knew the reason behind his insistent lack of "proper pronunciation."

"Bocchan, please try. This one should come natural to you. Je suis désespérément en amour avec mon maître d'hôteldiablement chaude (3)."

Sebastian growled deep in his throat when, once again, Ciel somehow managed to royally screw up the said phrase. This was really starting to get on Sebastian's nerves.

"Bocchan, one last phrase. Please try to get this one right," Sebastian sighed with exasperation. The butler was suddenly glad the madams would be back from vacation within a few day's time.

"Fine," Was the simple, uncaring response.

"Je suis un arrogant, pathétique, fou qui ne sait même pas comment attacher ny propres chaussures (4)." Ciel sighed and said the phrase with a blank look, this time taking the time and effort to actually pronounce the words in an attempt to get the overly mundane and pointless lesson over with. Sebastian gave a wry smirk. Of course of all the phrases, his master would get that one perfectly right. Oh how very fitting.

"What are you smirking at?" Ciel suddenly snapped not liking the way Sebastian was looking at him with that creepy and spine-tingling smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered on his alabaster face.

"Oh nothing, bocchan," Sebastian said, although he refused to drop the smirk from his face.

"Why are you so intent on going over a language I already know?" Ciel suddenly asked, the harsh edge to his voice had died and was replaced with exasperation.

"As a nobleman and entrepreneur it is vital to be fluent in multiple languages. Since your business trip to France is coming up it is the perfect time to brush up on the language. It would be most embarrassing if you had to rely on one as lowly as your butler to translate for you, would it not?" Ciel thought this over and eventually figured his butler's words were quite true, but that didn't mean that he would admit that to Sebastian's face. Wouldn't it be much more fun to continue arguing the point?

"I don't like french things, people, or places anyways. The lot is nothing more but a boring gnat in the way of British conquest. Not to mention they completely ignore the rules of the British underworld when dealing with us, so in all honesty I'd be better off without them," Ciel argued with that ever present bite to his voice.

"Bocchan, don't make such rash, poorly executed judgments. It's rude and unbecoming for a businessman to do so. The French are quite an interesting people. They offer many artistic and cultural experiences. The British really could learn a thing or two from them," Sebastian said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh really?" Ciel said with a wry smirk and an amused tone to his voice, deciding that hearing Sebastian drone on about all the things the French had to offer was much more interesting than having to repeat questionable phrases.

"Yes, France has given birth to some of the most distinguished artists of this century. The Louvre, one of the most famous and extensive art collections lies in the heart of Paris. Not to mention their exquisite wine and their decadent deserts, such as crème Brulee, chocolate mousse, apple tarte tatin, cherry clafoutis, and chocolate eclairs, only to name a few. The Bal-musette, a very popular dance right now, originated in France. And I know just how much you absolutely _love _dancing bocchan," Sebastian explained, saying the last part with a coy grin.

"Just another reason to hate the lot. And anyways, all those things are boring. Sure desserts and wine are good, but they're so plain when made properly. Have the French done anything useful?"

"Besides make you rich?" Sebastian teased with a smirk. Ciel dismissed the remark with a puff of air and wave of his hand. "Well, I suppose they did conquer much of the Americas in the 16 and 1700s," Sebastian thoughtfully answered.

"Yes, they conquered unclaimed territory that was ruled by a bunch of unorganized savages. What an amazing accomplishment," Ciel said in a sarcastic manner that was slightly uncharacteristic for the young earl. "And then they lost it to us and the Spanish."

"Yes, but their culture has affected and influenced numerous cultures around the world. They have definitely left their mark."

"Such mundane, boring, trivial accomplishments when compared to ours. Like I said before, the French have nothing exciting to offer me, so I shouldn't have to keep going over their bloody language," Ciel said with a smirk that was there just to piss off his butler. Ciel inwardly grinned, teasing his butler this was so much more fun than learning French. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surprised by his master's use of 'bloody,' a word reserved for the use of commoners and street thugs. One certainly not welcomed among royal lineage.

"Language, bocchan," Sebastian reprimanded.

Ciel dismissed the remark with an eye roll. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his bocchan. When had this turned into a game? Then again, for the young stubborn brat, everything, and he meant _everything_ was one big game.

"Bocchan, the French do offer one...exciting thing," Sebastian said, a wicked smirk making its way across alabaster features.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ciel asked, not believing for one second that the French had anything even remotely exciting to offer.

"I can't really tell you, I will have to show you instead," Sebastian said, his smirk growing even more.

"What's stopping you then?" Ciel challenged.

"Is this an order?"

"Yes, humor me," Ciel once again challenged with a smirk of his own and an amused look in his eye.

"You can't take back an order once it has been given." Sebastian stated, all the while taking slow steps towards the young boy.

"I am well aware of this," Ciel responded with an annoyed huff, wondering what kind of 'exciting thing' Sebastian was about to show him. He was secretly wondering what would make him want to take back such a trivial and unimportant order.

Sebastian slightly bowed his head and kneeled in front of his beloved bocchan so that they were eye level. Ciel wore a smug, challenging look that only encouraged the butler to prove his bocchan wrong. If only he knew all the exciting things the French had to offer. Well he was about to find out about one of those 'exciting things'.

Before Ciel knew it a slight pressure had been applied to his lips and soft lips moved sensually against his own. This said pressure forced his eye wide open and a bright blush to grow on his cheeks when he realized his butler was kissing him. His _male_ butler was kissing him, on the lips.

A long arm slid around his waist to stop the squirming and silent protests of the young Earl. Sebastian moved even closer to his charge and tightened his grip around the Earl's waist. He still hadn't proved his point.

Ciel felt a shiver run down his body and his cheeks turning red when he felt his butler's tongue repeatedly brush against his lower lip. The boy's small frame began to shake in confusion and his hands clawed against his butler's clothing in silent but forceful protest.

Sebastian sighed, annoyed by the fact that his master was not opening his mouth and therefore denying him the ability to fulfill his order. So instead he decided to take a different approach.

Ciel gasped, involuntarily opening his lips in the process, when he felt his butler's teeth bit into his bottom lip. Sebastian smirked, using the slight parting of his master's lips as an opening to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

A shiver ran up Ciel's spine, wracking his senses and breaking away the notions that indicated what was right and wrong.

'_This is wrong...so wrong. So very, very wrong. He's a man. He's my butler, this is so wrong_.' Ciel thought as his butler slowly manipulated his tongue with his own. Sebastian's tongue explored every crevice of the young Earl's mouth. Not long afterward did he begin to prod and suck on the Earl's tongue in a seductive and altogether pleasing manner.

Ciel wasn't supposed to enjoy this, which he assured himself he wasn't, but if that was the case then why hadn't he pushed Sebastian off him? Try to fight back? Why did he take it? He was the master. He wasn't supposed to accept this type of behavior from his butler of all people. He was supposed to push him off the second their lips had met and reprimand him for such improper behavior. But he wasn't. He couldn't manage any type of steady movement, and even if he wanted to, Sebastian was many times bigger and stronger than him.

Ciel's body slackened and his eye drifted to a close as pleasure dulled his senses. Although he would never admit it aloud, Ciel had to say this felt... amazing. Absolutely amazing. Nothing Lizzy had ever done could compare to the pleasure and feeling of what he was receiving at that moment. Sebastian's tongue was so warm, so amazing, so absolutely incredible. And that's when the Earl lost it. Ciel wrapped two shaky arms around his butler's neck as he lost himself in the way his butler enraptured him in nothing more than a kiss.

"Nnngh, Se-seb," Ciel began to softly moan, longing for far more than just a kiss.

Ciel's eye snapped open when he realized the noise that had just come from his lips. That degrading, embarrassing, and altogether undignified sound that reminded Ciel of a street side whore. The young boy quickly pulled away leaving a trail of saliva still connecting his and his butler's lips. Ciel quickly wiped away the trail, ashamed by his lewd and improper behavior.

How could something so wrong feel so right? How could something looked down upon by society, and even the Queen herself, feel so pleasurable and so amazing?

Ciel managed a weak glare at his butler while trying to regulate his breathing that sounded more like a dog panting rather than the head of an esteemed household. An amused grin was set upon Sebastian's lips and a playful twinkle resided in his crimson eyes as he watched the young Phantomhive practically collapse with hidden ecstasy.

"I believe I proved my point. A French kiss is only one of the pleasurable and exciting things the French have to offer," Sebastian said as he wiped his lips with a gloved hand and stood to leave, "My, my bocchan, it seems we let time slip away. Your French lesson is already over," Sebastian tsked with mock pity.

"Sebas-tian," Ciel panted, trying to form coherent words but failing when an image of Sebastian's hot tongue pleasuring him flashed through his mind making the young boy turn an ever brighter shade of red and a small, pleasure filled moan escape his lips.

Sebastian turned on his heel and looked at his master with a raised eyebrow. "Does my master want something?" The butler asked with feigned innocence as he walked back to his master and kneeled so he was once again eye level with the still panting boy.

"That wasn't very-" Ciel paused to let out a few pants, "exciting, you still haven't proved your point," Ciel said trying to force a determined look back into his eye, but completely failing. Ciel's eye was clouded over with a hazy lust and want. He tried to fight back his rising needs but failed once again. It was absolutely appalling at how much control Sebastian truly had over Ciel.

"Shall I try again?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin knowing the answer before it was out of the boy's mouth.

"Yes, this is an order, show me something the French have given us that is exciting. If you do, I'll repeat as many stupid phrases as you want," Ciel panted, it was true what Sebastian had done was certainly exciting, but the greedy Phantomhive wanted more. And if he had to sit around for an eternity repeating those senseless phrases for just one more second of that blissful kiss, he would gladly do it.

"As my master wishes. I hope I do not fail to excite the young lord this time," Sebastian said before pressing his enticing lips to the boy's with bruising force. Before long Ciel was silently moaning against his butler's lips as he was pleasured with soft sucks and simple licks.

A few minutes later Sebastian moved his lips from his master's, forcing a needy, wanton mewl-like whimper to escape from the back of Ciel's throat.

"My, my, so needy. Don't worry bocchan, I'm only working to prove my point. From that position I was only able to give you a small taste of the pleasurable and exciting techniques the French have come up with," Sebastian seductively said as he kissed down Ciel's throat in slow, wet kisses. Soon enough these simple kisses turned into gentle sucking and playful bites that left tiny red marks on his master's neck.

Ciel tilted his head back to give his butler better access as soft mewls emitted from the back of his throat. Sebastian's tongue repeatedly flicked over sensitive skin until he hit the first road block, Ciel's shirt and jacket.

"May I?" Sebastian asked, his hands resting on the buttons of his master's jacket.

"Please," Ciel moaned, involuntarily dragging out the syllables in a lustful manner.

"As you wish," Sebastian said giving Ciel a smirk that would have once pissed the young Earl off to no end but now made his insides melt with even more want.

Sebastian slowly undid his master's jacket and shirt, letting his fingers linger on sensitive spots just to watch his master squirm and writhe. Once the jacket and shirt had been pushed aside, Sebastian began to suck and nip on his master's collarbone with eager lips.

Ciel arched his back up and squeezed his eye shut as he felt his blush spread onto his neck and chest. Once again the youth was panting in between pitiful moans like the dog he truly was.

Somehow in all the lust filled confusion Ciel had found a way to get his hand tangled in Sebastian's hair to keep him from moving from his place at his collarbone. Sebastian smirked as his lips trailed down Ciel's chest, leaving a hot trail with each kiss and suckle, until his tongue flicked over one of the pink nubs that rested on the boy's chest.

Ciel's moans and mewls became louder with the sudden satisfying bliss radiating from the now perky nub, forcing the young lord to cover his mouth to stifle himself.

"But my lord, I love the way you moan," Sebastian purred against his master's chest. Ciel gulped back another moan at the velvety soft voice of the man kneeling before him. Sebastian's tongue barely flicked against his nipple, just enough to arouse the boy but not enough to please him. Ciel reluctantly moved his hand, letting his pants and lewd moans fill the room as Sebastian's teeth gently raked over the nub and his hand tweaked the other one.

"Lower," Ciel moaned, the boy had abandoned sensible thought long ago. Letting the wants, needs, and pleasurable touches of his adulterous butler take control of the situation. Usually, Ciel would never let his demon control anything, but now was different. So much different. And it felt good... so good for things to be different for once.

"I'm sorry, master, but not even the French were so lewd as to come up with something like that. If my memory serves me correctly my order was to prove to you that the French did indeed come up with something exciting. And with the look in your eye I'd say I succeeded." Sebastian said pulling away from the weak grip of his bocchan and stood tall over his panting master. Ciel nodded his head confirming that Sebastian had effectively proven his point.

"Good," Sebastian smirked as he looked over at the clock and tsked himself, it was almost time to start dinner. "It seems we got carried away again. It's time for me to begin preparing dinner. I will take my leave now, master," Sebastian gracefully bowed before kneeling down to fix his bocchan's clothes. After all what kind of butler would he be if he left the head of the Phantomhive family is such a dismal state? A very poor one, that's for sure. Sebastian stood up straight, letting himself openly smirk at the distant and hazy look dominating Ciel's eyes.

Ciel stayed where he was, not even registering the fact that Sebastian had fixed his clothes, for e was unable to move even if he had wanted to. His chest heaved as his hand idly traced over the red marks Sebastian had left on his neck.

"Oh and bocchan, I can't wait until tomorrow's lesson," Sebastian smirked before walking from the room, his smirk and dignity still perfectly intact.

"Shut up, you bastard." Came the labored reply.

Translations:

shut your fucking mouth and kiss my ass

Go to fucking hell you bastard

I am hopelessly in love with my devilishly hot butler

I am a pathetic, arrogant fool who does not know how to tie my own shoe

although these translations were done by Google, since I can't speak French to save my life and I don't know anyone that's even semi fluent, so they may not be exactly accurate per se. So if you speak french or at least kinda know it and see a mistake (like not conjugating the verbs correctly) then PM me with what it needs to be changed to and I'll change it.

I may continue this may not, probably will if enough people want me to and maybe even if enough don't I may still continue it :)

And for anyone that might be wondering 'pulling (referring to the title) is a common term for french kissing in the United Kingdom (although I'm sure the term wasn't around in the Victorian era but that just too bad)

Also big thanks to MarsInsane, who betaed(?) this and did an amazing job at it. So if you read this and enjoyed it you should go to her profile page and give her smexy lemons some love!

Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it, oh and reviews would be much loved.


End file.
